runaway
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: Growing up with the Dursleys taught me all about money and how to keep it out of the reach of others, I always made a point of listening carefully when Uncle Vernon was talking to my aunt about his finances and his fiscal maneuvers.


Escape

I do not own Harry Potter.

There will be a slight mention at the end to the Viewfinder manga.

This is a One-Shot.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphph

Growing up with the Dursleys taught me all about money and how to keep it out of the reach of others, I always made a point of listening carefully when Uncle Vernon was talking to my aunt about his finances and his fiscal maneuvers.

It was like I discovered that someone was paying them to keep me here and abuse me, do not get me wrong, they do not beat me or anything, but being treated like a slave and having to kill myself to work to earn my living is what?

When I entered school and learned to write, I decided to keep a diary, minutely detailing every minute of my day, including having to diminish my intelligence excessively, because my cousin only has two neurons, Tico and Teco, Tico slept and Teco went to travel.

One day I was cleaning the attic, I hinted that since there was no protection there and was very close to the ceiling, someone could die of cold or heat, that was enough for Aunt Petunia to let me sleep there, saying that with the cold I could die frozen or catch some serious illness, what my aunt forgot is that there were lots of old blankets there, some new ones she won or bought for my cousin, but he did not like it or made a tantrum because they were the color or because they had the wrong design, lined jackets that were small in Dudley or Vernon, even had an antique sprung mattress.

In the middle of the cleaning I found a chest with the initials L.E, and underneath a red coat with a lion, I found that strange, who would this L.E be? I tried to open it for weeks, one day I had cut off my hand, and in a hurry to find a bandage, I stumbled and grabbed it, with a strong light I heard the sound of unlocking.

After doing a dressing in my hand, I investigated the chest had some very tasteful female clothes, it was a secret that I kept that I always found beautiful girls, so I liked to use girls things, I did not want to be a girl , but wear girl's things.

Several books and parchment, pens like colored ink pen, some bottles with colored liquids, some were labeled, some not. Feathers and jars of ink, owl order guides, who uses an owl to order, is not it better to use a telephone, or the internet? A purse with gold, bronze and silver coins, a few pieces of jewelry, a twig, also had some diaries, and spiral notebooks in white and colored pens, I'll use the notebooks to write my diary.

I looked at that coin purse, but I could not do anything, if I gave it to the Dursleys I would not even see the smell of it, and if I were to sell it they would probably call the police accusing me of stealing relics, I can be a kid, but I know gold coins are relics of sunken ships or museum things or collectors, no, I'd better save and sell when I'm older.

676767676767676767676767676767676767676

It's been five years since I've learned to read and I've started plotting for my freedom from my "beloved" family, those mother's books were very useful, I discovered about the wizarding world, that stick is a magic wand , untraceable and illegal, that my mother bought in a place called Travessa do Tranco, I managed to use her to practice the spells of the books, some books were about hexes and retribution spells, the wand gave a little work at first, but I managed to dominate her. I used the spells to take revenge on the Dursleys.

Along with her diaries, I discovered that she never loved my father, she just wanted his status and money. Along with the help of the director of the school, a certain Albus Dumbledore, who wanted to have access to some of the money from my father's family, Dumbledore took advantage of my grandparents' death and my father's state of mental health, stealing Potter's engagement rings, these rings were very selective, if the bride were considered unworthy, the marriage would be annulled, because of her artifice she would surely be considered unworthy, rings and other pieces of jewelry were hidden in the chest.

She used a fertility potion and dosed him with a great deal of lust, she did not even care about her supposed best friend Severus Snape, who was bullied by my father, had fallen in love with her. She did this last week, and when she got home, waited for the symptoms of the pregnancy, when the symptoms appeared, she wrote to him, Dumbledore "convinced" James to do the honorable thing and marry her, she left she abandoned her parents, her sister and her best friend, she left only with a few pieces of clothing, and left everything else behind, since with the money of her new husband she could buy everything new, she wrote that after I born, she would convince Sirius Black to take me blood and make me her heir.

Thankfully she left everything behind, I made good use of everything, along with her herbology books and the potion materials she left I was able to practice some potions, unfortunately, as they were only a few ingredients, I only managed to practice a few potions.

My cousin's birthday came, I was annoyed and ended up doing accidental magic, then it was a drama, with my letter coming, my uncles fleeing with me, they did not realize, but I read the letter they received, with instructions to try to make it difficult that I received my letter from the school, and instructions on what to do. As the letter was in the trash, I picked it up and put it in the trunk, I figured out how to block and unlock it.

0040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040

The next day I went back to the bank and asked the account manager of the Potter family.

S: Good morning Mr. Potter, I am the Silvertooth account manager, you asked to see me.

H: Yes, sir, I found these along with my mother's diaries, it came to my attention that my mother gave a blow to the belly on my father, that she only wanted his money. I'd like to know the laws and inheritance principles of the Potter family.

After an extended explanation of my family, I discovered that my father never received the landlord, and if he did not receive for another year, the landlord and the fortune would pass to the Prewets.

S: As the son of your father, you can claim the landlord.

H: so let's do this soon, and please call me Harry, you're much older and wiser than I am.

After a blood test, I finally claimed Landlord Potter, and since the Potters were descendants of the Peverells and Grifyndor, I claimed that too. Along with other smaller fortunes had been bequeathed to the boy who survived.

S: good young Harry, since your father is unavailable and you are now the new Mr. Potter, you decide what to do from now on.

H: As so unavailable, he is dead.

S: The death of your parents has never been confirmed. The Ministry declared them dead and sealed their will along with their vaults, except the trust vault of your father and yours, as you came claim them, the seal was undone, but the will was never activated, which leads me to believe that they are alive.

H: Does that mean they can take it all back?

Si: no, but they can take over your custody, as you are underage.

H: is there any law that will prevent me from taking another name and sending that money out of the country under that name?

Si: if there is any truth in this new identity, no.

H: Is there anyone in the Trueblood family, anyone with the slightest claim to it?

Yes; let me see here the archive of the Trueblood family, no, no one, Samuel Trueblood was the last descendant, died childless, and no relatives.

H: Great, I want a new identity under the name of Hadrian Trueblood, transfer everything, even properties, to that new name. Leave my father's safe, they're probably using it, and in my trust fund, leave just enough for school expenses. I'm the only one who can make withdrawals on this fund, I'll still use the name of Harry Potter until I'm seventeen, stay tuned and open eyes, if you hear any rumors about someone wanting custody of Harry Potter, leave Harry Potter has nothing.

Si: it will be done.

H: I want you to remain my account manager, invest whatever you think will make you more profitable, for every successful investment you will receive 25% of the profits.

Yes; Do you know what you did? I've just become one of the bank's richest managers.

H: and loyal, I hope.

Si: Certainly, no sorcerer trusts us completely with his investments.

H: I have a personal project for you, I want you to pay the mortgage from the 4 privet drive, Surrey, England, and buy the Grunnings drill company.

Si: Wait a little, let me see ... here, you already own these two properties, you want me to do what?

H: For now, nothing.

Si: You are the heir to Sirius Black, he has appointed you his heir days after you are born, and there is a law that any Black, or anyone married to the Black family, who spend more than eight years in Azkaban, loses everything and is expelled from the family.

H: What exactly does this have to do with me?

Si: Sirius is Lord Black, this year he's been stuck for ten years, as his heir, you can become Lord Black. You can also take the coffers of all other members of the Black family, and their spouses, also the fact that you defeated Voldemort, who is the last descendant of Salazar Slynterin, as the law of conquest is still in force, and you can claim that too.

Silvertooth had a vicious smile when he said that, we went through legal proceedings to take over Blacklord, and I took over Belatrix's coffers, transferred everything to my other name, but kept what belongs to the Lestrange brothers in my custody, wanted to talk to them, and maybe use that as an advantage if they tried to kill me. I also became the owner of half the school and if no heirs of the other founders appeared I would be the total owner of everything.

H: One more thing Silvertooth, will it be that when my father comes back he will distrust the lack of money?

Si: Your father never came to see how much money his grandparents left for him, and his mother only bothered to spend.

H: Great, if he asks, tell him that my grandparents were broke before he died, and with the spending rampant, the money was gone.

I wondered how long it would take until my "dear" parents spent all the money in his safe. Silvertooth is trying to get the papers for my emancipation in the Muggle world. I also magically disinherited my mother, as the only magical heir to the Evans family and the magical world being a macho society, I stripped her of much of her magic.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

This is my third year at hogwarts, ever since I returned to this society, I began to discreetly sell the real estate of the Potter and Black family staying in England and Scotland. Silvertooth kept me informed about their bank transactions, they are almost out of money, before I closed all other coffers, my father's trust fund was replenished every year, so it did not matter that he was out of money at the end of the month the safe would be replenished, but now that I cut it from the main safe, no. Do not get me wrong, I do not hate my father, I just despise what he has become, a puppet in the hands of his wife and an old man, a man who says he loves the family, but gives up his only son.

Severus and I came to an agreement, after holding him in a chair and forcing him to listen to me, with a perpetual vow to keep my secrets hidden, I gave him my mother's diaries, to say that he hates she is a euphemism. I told him of my discovery in the bank, and we created an escape plan, as soon as they are announced their return from the dead, Severus will simulate an accident in the classroom and will forge our death. We used a blood-sucking potion, with my adoption as son and heir of it, I was able to release the Prince fortune, and some other smaller fortunes, which I signed for Benedict Trueblood, we also made a perpetual vow among us to maintain our identities, Silvertooth launched a modified _**"Fidelius"**_ in us, so no one can call Benedict and Hadrian Trueblood, Severus Snape and Harry Potter. We discovered that our families were somehow connected to the Mafia, Severus had connections with the Russian mafia and I with Yakuza, we had shady deals, of course the goblins were the ones who took care of this, after all money makes the world spin, and the goblins do not no matter where it comes from, to say we were surprised was a euphemism.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Yesterday I received a letter from Silvertooth, James and Lily went there to uncover what happened to the money, they lasted longer than I thought, almost five years to spend it all. Silvertooth said that all the money the Potters own is in my name (which is just my trust vault, the rest I transferred to my other identity), since James and Lilly were considered dead by the ministry but left It was just how much money I had in Harry Potte's name.

Knowing they would come after me because of the money, I warned Severus and yesterday we started the escape plans, using a stolen wand, Severus used the "Imperius" curse on Crabbe and Goyle to throw a highly volatile ingredient into my Severus would evacuate everyone from the room, but I will be trapped, he will come in to save me, but the door will block and we will die, my invisibility cloak, my broom (shrunken) ), and the map along with my mother's old trunk were curled up in my bag, I made up to my 'friends' that I wanted to train a little after class, so I had to shrink the broom, the Golens are ready to use them and the Portkeys are with us, the plan is today.

Kfkfkfkfkfkfkfkfkfkfkfkfkfkfkfk

H: there, there, there ... I can not believe we got it.

Ss: with planning is relatively easy.

H: Are you sure they will not figure out the scam?

Ss: the way that fire burned? Nothing could have survived, it leaves only ashes behind.

Si: Does that mean you two are leaving the country?

SS: yes. We just stopped here to pick up our new documents.

Si: here you are, maybe you want to take off the glamor before you leave.

Severus and I blushed, Severus without Glamor seemed years younger, I discovered that the look he wore at school was a glamor because many men and women began to give up on him and the students stopped paying attention in class, for this he began gradually to use a glamor to modify his appearance.

H: Sell the house where my uncles live, and pour them. As for Grunnings, move on to my new identity.

Si: The properties of the Potter and Black family in England have been sold discreetly, the others outside the country have been kept, and the house on the island is tidy and the elves are awaiting their arrival.

Ss: Is the mailbox ready? We would like you to send us the newspaper with the relevant news, come on Hadrian.

The island was not very big, but it was isolated, with our international portkeys, we could reach the mainland for shopping. We decided to hide there until I was seventeen, we would go more to Korea and Japan, far from the British.

The next day we received the newspaper with the news that Severus Snape and Harry Potter were dead due to a potions accident and that if due care was taken to the safety of the students they would have made it possible to save both, and that the director of the school was being investigated for neglecting the safety of the school, Severus and I knew the principal was going to escape, but it would be difficult for him to cover up any other school-related accidents. A week later came the news I was expecting. On the front page of the newspaper came the news of the resurgence of the Potter family, and the scandal of them were alive all the time, they told a sad and mellow story and the sheep believed, and that The boy of prophecy was Neville all the time.

Next week Silvertooth a memory about the Potters discovering their bad luck.

1st MEMORY:

J: Good afternoon Silvertooth, I came to settle my bills.

Si: Come with me, we must have privacy in my office, sorry but only you Mr Potter.

J: Do not worry, Lily as my wife has every right to be here.

Si: Are you sure?

J: I have no secrets with her.

Si: Good Mr. Potter, there is not much to resolve, with the death of your son, his trust fund passes to his name. The safe had enough to cover his last years of school.

J: What about the rest of the properties?

Si: what properties, all that the Potters have is their safe and their son's safe, when he arrived here he asked that his house in Godric Hollow be sold to the ministry, since they wanted to make a monument to his death, that money that completed your son's trust fund.

J: As it is, my family has always been rich.

Si: Their parents were bankrupt Mr. Potter, they made lousy investments, spent a lot of money investing in low-profit companies and they sold all real estate before they died, with the excessive spending that the Lord and his wife have done all these years and their refusal to look for a job, the money that your parents raised with these sales is over, all that remains is your son's safe, safe that does not have much money.

J: What are we going to do now?

Si: I suggest you and your wife start looking for jobs and cutting out unnecessary expenses. You can also sell your nobility title and your seat in the ministry.

Li: Are you saying that James is poor?

Si: yes, that's exactly what I said, lucky they did not have any more children, like the Weasleys.

END OF MEMORY.

H: What do you think they're going to do now?

Ss: free Black, they'll count on his money.

H: money that no longer exists.

Ss: I would like to see Lilly having to get a job, she always dreamed of wealth, so she asked for a marriage in the ancestral traditions.

Marriages following the old traditions are literally "until death do them part," any attempt at divorce results in the loss of magic. As I have said the society of the magical world is macho and patriarchal, as in the Victorian era, women are objectified and must be seen, not heard, women like McGonagal and Madame Bones are exceptions and rare to see.

Three days later we received a new memory.

MEMORY 2:

S: How come I'm not the Lord Black? I am the eldest son, Regulus is dead.

Si: The laws of the family on Azkaban are very clear.

S: But I am innocent, it has been proved.

SI: Yes, but you spent more than a decade stuck there.

S: What am I going to do now?

Si: seek revenge? After all, it was the omission of its director and his supposed friends who kept you in jail for so long. Whether or not you were innocent, you were stuck for a long time.

S: damn, I forgot that law, so Narcissa's brat is the new Lord Black?

Si: I'm only allowed to say that the new Lord Black is someone who lives outside England.

END OF MEMORY.

Ss: So they already know that they are out of money? I wonder how long James and Lily will still be married.

H: They will continue as long as they are known to be the parents of the boy-who-lived, or they can convince people that they are incredible. Now let me go back to my studies, I have proof tomorrow, and as for you, do not stay long in the sun.

Ss: Lord, yes Lord.

H: haha. very funny.

Opopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

We used to take our getaways across the continent, we lived in fear of being discovered, with the lack of money Dumbledore and Lilly were getting desperate, so we waited before making big moves. Not that living on a tropical island, with all the comforts of the modern age and elves doing all our wills was bad, was the lack of human companionship that bored us.

Severus or Benedict created revolutionary potions and made a lot of money and fame, without Dumbledore the Voldemort holding him back, he had time and money to invest in ingredients, did not hurt that before leaving we took the spoils from the secret chamber.

After I had reached the age of majority, we left the island, took the graduation exams, and decided to travel the world, met interesting people, new spells and finally settled in Japan, where I opened a boite, totally safe for anyone who wanted to do business excuses, my boite was like Switzerland, as long as they did not try to complicate me, I would look the other way; I needed to expand the business, and when I found myself, I already owned Boites in several countries, my favorite was the one I had near the Sion of Asami Ryuichi, I liked to keep it on my toes, it was fun and easy to provoke.

Severus married a Chinese Mafia boss, Baishe, named FeiLong, the two with closed and possessive personalities, Severus as master spy, in the green prospered in there, and soon became second in command. When we knew they would need an heir, I volunteered to support the child for them, I had a comfortable and calm life, so I went back to the island and had the baby, it's a common fact that wizards can carry children as much as witches, to the rest of the world, they hired an anonymous woman to be their surrogate.

when Feilong discovered that Asami was chasing my attention, he was willing to start a war, but Severus managed to tame the dragon.

I lived my full and happy life, I married a possessive bastard named Asami, we had two children, who took over our business after we lived, which took a long time to happen, Asami and I lived to be ninety years old.

END


End file.
